Server Rules
PromethiaRP Server Rules This document gives you both a brief overview of the rules as well as a very specific explanation of each rule. Any action that is seen as against the spirit of the server, its core beliefs or players of the servers may result in adminstrative action. These rules serve as a regulator to make the server as fun for as many people as possible. Abusing loopholes or exploits in the rules, as well as shortcomings in the rules is bannable. This rule set was created on 12/6/2013 and may or may not be incomplete as we see the need for changes to the rules. Staff do not enjoy handing down bans or dealing with troublesome players. Arguing with an administrator publicly is grounds for dismissal. If you would like to speak privately about a matter, use /msg or /mail to contact administrators discreetly. These rules, just like everything else on the server, are subject to change. We will try our best to inform you of rule changes by altering the MOTD. '' ''A brief overview of the rules follows. If you consider yourself a generally reputable player, this will be sufficient for you. '#1 Rule: Don't Be A Jerk' Forgive our coarse language, but the rules can literally be boiled down to this. Don't grief other players, troll, hack, abuse loopholes or glitches, give away quests, make threats towards other players (especially in real life- we WILL contact the police) - believe it or not, it's actually happened claim excess amounts of land, infringe on the general territory of others, monopolize resources, harass, intimidate or otherwise lessen the experience of another player. What follows is a detailed explanation of the rules. You are expected to abide by these rules just as much as the rules above; however, if you act with general good faith and common sense, you're unlikely to ever violate one of these rules. PvP Is Now Opt In; Non-PvP Players Do Not Interfere With PvP Players and Vice Versa! We noticed in the last map that many users didn't like the tension that PvP created. We also noticed that equally many players thoroughly enjoyed the tension that PvP created. In light of that, the server will now be PvP optional. New players that join the game will have PvP disabled, and will be able to enable it whenever they choose. However, once they opt in, they cannot opt out. Once you turn on PvP, you are stuck with it forever. There are now no longer any regulations regarding PvP. If you are killed, expect your stuff to be taken without a refund. Guards in cities will automatically target instigators of PvP and we may implement a jail system if you commit murder inside of a city within a certain radius of a guard. Other than that, there is no regulation of PvP whatsoever. Kill whoever you like, but remember not to grief. If you are NOT in the PvP group, do NOT interfere with what they're doing. That means don't damage them in any way. Don't push them off ledges, drop sand on them, use cacti, or any other of the multitude of ways you can damage someone without actually damaging them. If you do any of those things, you will be opted into PvP by an administrator without choice. The same goes for those that ARE in the PvP group. Leave players who just want to hang around and build alone. NOTE: CITIES AND GUILDS MUST DECLARE THEIR INTENT WHEN THEY ARE FOUNDED. IF THE CITY IS PVP ENABLED, ALL MEMBERS MUST ALSO BE PVP ENABLED. IF IT IS DISABLED, ALL MEMBERS MUST BE PVP DISABLED. TOWN LEADERS MAY MAKE COLONIES THAT ARE ENTIRELY SEPERATE THAT HAVE DIFFERENT PVP SETTINGS. THIS IS TO ENSURE THE STABILITY OF THE WAR SYSTEM WHEN IT IS IMPLEMENTED. NOTE NOTE: When warfare is set up, by living in a city with PvP enabled you run the risk of losing your home to warfare (or conquering someone elses'!) If you lose your home, your chests will remain protected if you ever retake the city. Don't Hack Or Cheat You all know what this means. If you don't, you're probably at risk. This includes, fullbrighting, xraying, fly hacking, using Nodus, using alts, et cetera Note: Minimaps are actually OK! Just don't use one that tracks player locations or has waypoints. You Are Responsible For The Actions That Occur On Your Account On the last map we had a lot of problems with people claiming "my brother got on my account and rule violated here I didn't do it" Unfortunately, we can only know you by what you do on the server. We have no knowledge of the rest of your life, and have no way of verifying your claims. Furthermore, you are responsible for your own account security, not us. If someone commits a bannable offense on your account, even if it wasn't you we have no choice but to proceed as if it was you. We now have a zero tolerance policy for this. Please be careful. No Griefing, Ever, For Any Reason No amount of groveling will make us feel that griefing is OK. It is a form of grafitti and harassment and it will not be tolerated. We use LogBlock and WorldGuard to keep track of block changes. If you find a server structure or dungeon that is unprotected by a WorldGuard region, that doesn't give you an excuse to grief it. Report it to an admin immediately and you may be rewarded for helping us out (no guarantees). Don't divulge questing secrets Quests on Promethia are intended to be challenging. Helping each other out on quests is fine, but please don't give players the answers to puzzles. It will be seen as cheating and may result in administrative action. Don't Harass Or Intimidate Other Players This includes any verbal harassment,' trolling', hate speech, antisemitism, homophobia or racism. It is left solely to the discretion of the observing staff member as to what is harassment and what is not. Strongarming players into doing things they don't want (pvp excluded, of course) is also harassment (ex: give up your house or I'll burn it down) We have a strict anti-trolling policy on this server. Some of our users are very young and don't really catch on that they're being trolled. Don't be an asshat. Ever. We don't tolerate it and won't hesitate to kick/ban/mute as needed. One of the only things that can get you permanently banned from the server is hate speech. We know it sometimes slips out, but swastikas and "N Bombs" should never be a part of things. (Yes, it has actually happened.) Don't claim way too much land or infringe on someone else's land. Develop land you claim If you intend to use land, mark it with a border- that means a line of torches, multiple signs, etc. Make it very clear that you intend to use the land. Develop land that you claim as soon as you can. Land claimed a long, long time ago may be retaken if you don't actually use it. That said, the same goes for builders. If someone has claimed land, give them some space not just in the border but with a bit of breathing room, too. A good rule of thumb is to stay about 50 blocks away from the border of their claimed territory, but sometimes this is impossible. Land disputes will be handled on a case by case basis by an administrator. Don't Threaten Other Players, Especially In Real Life This is one of those rules that exists because someone was actually stupid enough to do it. Don't. We take threats against people in real life extremely seriously. "chill dude, it was a joke" WILL. NOT. CUT. IT. We will trace your IP and call the police in your county if we have to. Real physical violence has occured between gamers (not here) before. We will not let it happen here. Don't Abuse Exploits Or Loopholes Our server is unbelievably complex. As we add more and more features, we become more and more prone to loopholes. If you are found abusing a glitch or a loophole, you will be banned immediately. It should be blatantly obvious what is an exploit and what isn't. If there is any doubt in your mind, ask an admin. Agreements made between players are binding If you agree to something and someone else can prove that you agreed to it, speak with an admin first before you change something. This usually involves land agreements.